


【OK】[未来假说]La vie en rose

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 假如尾崎没有死去……？未来假想是基于这样的前提而创作的系列。





	【OK】[未来假说]La vie en rose

暴雨，午后。  
雨滴狂暴拍击着玻璃门的声音，并没能为这令人倍感闷热的夏日带来半分清凉。倾盆大雨已持续了数小时之久，却完全没有停歇的迹象，呼啸掠过的风声倒是愈发激烈起来。  
「尾崎，该回来了。」  
晃司咯吱咯吱地推开玻璃门，向着花园的方向轻声喊道，却迟迟未能得到回应。轻叹一声，他拎起长伞，决定亲自把那个看雨看到浑然忘我的家伙请回房间。  
水丝晶亮黏腻地网罗着天地，细细密密。而绵延不尽的铅灰色天空，正如老旧电视机一般哗啦啦闪动着雪花。  
「真是场大雨啊…」  
高高越过院墙的树木正被狂风可怜兮兮地摇来晃去，等这场雨结束之时，又会是落叶一地吧。晃司想到这里，不免感到有些庆幸。幸好早上他加固了家庭菜园的防护，否则暴雨造成的损失，一定比前来偷菜的狡猾乌鸦严重得多。  
微笑得意地浮上唇角，晃司用满意的目光在菜园内巡视一圈，终于把视线投向了角落的尾崎。  
那家伙正蹲在花园一角，安静地注视着什么。珠串般绵密剔透的水滴不断从屋檐掉落，啪嗒啪嗒地降临在尾崎的肩头，将他整个浇成水淋淋的人。  
世界是灰白的，于是尾崎也顺从地被染作灰白。他蹲在那里，为雨水所沾湿的睫羽轻轻颤动，眼神似冷酷似悲悯。晃司沿着他的目光一路看下去，那抹细小的暗红便闯入眼帘。  
娇小、幼嫩又脆弱，是朵玫瑰。她生长在防护棚庇护不及的花栏边缘，此时已被暴雨蹂躏得破败不堪，原本象征高贵的深红色，此时却散发出一股强烈的腐朽气息。  
尾崎深蓝色的衬衫因饱蘸雨水而化为墨黑，挽起的袖口处露出一截雪白的手臂。他皮肤本就较一般人白皙，在这无色的世界更是新雪般夺人眼目，明明是副强劲挺拔的男人身形，却被湿答答垂落的软发和唯美到不切实际的场景，硬是衬出了几分惹人怜爱的温柔，……令人心折。  
那场景令晃司陷入了一瞬的愣怔，接着心跳鼓点般不受控制地从胸腔中挣脱而出，同淅淅沥沥的雨声混为一体。他呆呆地看着相识三十余年的挚友…他终于苦尽甜来的恋人，对自己突如其来的悸动有些许的难以置信。  
没办法呢，他总是无法不觉得那家伙可爱。或许正因如此，他们才会辗转多年以后，最终还是站在彼此身边。  
像是想起了什么，晃司忽然冲进房间，抄起摆在架子上的拍立得，又重新跑回庭院。「咔嚓」，他对着尾崎的方向按下快门，一张照片应声而出。  
晃司的动作惊动了尾崎，他抬眸看向对方……「咔嚓」，又是一张。  
「喂，吉川…」他的声音有些无奈，「…突然拍我做什么。」  
「……雨下大了，再不回去，当心感冒。」  
小心掩饰起内心的情绪，见尾崎终于注意到自己的晃司故作严肃地提醒道，一边装作查看照片的样子，避开对方投射而来的目光。照片拍得很不错，虽说碍于机器自身的局限性，看起来多少有些失真，但拍立得自身特有的韵味，刚好足以弥补这细微的缺憾。  
……嗯，总体还算是令人满意。  
尾崎莫名其妙地看着晃司，对方正盯着那两张谜之拍立得照片看个不同，唇角牵扯起一抹狡黠而甜蜜的微笑，像只志得意满的小狐狸。  
真是的，到底有什么好拍的啊……尾崎迷惑地想，却在那一瞬间产生了细微的自知之明。  
有热流自胸膛涌过，唇齿间俱是甜蜜。瞬间的冲动驱使他迅速起身，跑向晃司，然后环住了对方的腰。  
「吉川……」他叫他的名字，「…你偷拍我，是觉得我很帅对吧。」  
「我……」忽然被说中心事，晃司却并不打算承认，「是觉得你傻，对着朵破花看个不停，万一感冒了，又要给工作人员添麻烦。」  
尾崎对他的回应不置可否，只是抿唇轻笑，环住晃司腰肢的手臂却从未松开。  
「放开我，…该回去了。」晃司试图挣开对方的禁锢，却忽然被对方推上了身后的墙。  
「吉川…」尾崎用手臂撑在墙面，禁锢住对方的动作，接着把唇凑在他的耳畔，声音轻如呢喃，「…我们，很久没在一起了吧。」  
「……」  
尾崎说得没错。两人最近工作都不清闲，晃司刚刚结束电视剧的拍摄，而尾崎也忙着写新书，虽然碰面的时间并不少，亲密接触却也不多。算起来，两人已经一个半月左右没能亲昵相处了。  
思及此，晃司的身体不免有些燥热起来。  
「不要在这里……」他低声警告对方，「……被人看到怎么办。」  
「…这种大雨天，谁也不会出门的，…就算有狗仔队想拍，也拍不清楚的。乖。」  
哄小孩般的口吻，尾崎用湿漉漉的指腹触上晃司的下唇，为它洇上鲜艳水润的色泽，然后覆上自己的唇，霸道地缄止对方的拒绝。  
「…唔……嗯…………」  
彼此柔软的唇紧贴在一起，舌尖相互逗弄摩擦，晃司从尾崎口中品尝到雨水的腥涩，和渴求的愉悦。对方用湿漉漉的身体紧贴着他，毫无顾忌地逐渐浸湿了他，引诱他一同堕入那片氤氲淫靡的甜美深渊。  
他们紧紧缠绕为一体，以交缠的唇舌温柔倾吐着由短暂别离所引发的思念，明明为冰冷的雨水所浸透，热度却无可抑制地不断攀升。无法浇熄的热忱冲动，清晰地透过紧贴的身躯传达给彼此，交锋一触即发。  
他们拥吻着踱进房间。尾崎前进，被他紧扣着后脑深入舔弄的晃司则随着他的动作缓慢后退。晃司抚弄着尾崎的身体，承受侵入也发起进攻，他解开他衬衫的纽扣，将那些因体温而变得温热的雨滴，暧昧而情色地涂遍对方坚实的腹肌。  
不知是谁顺势按下了唱片机的开关，于是温暖悠扬的香颂便在房间里静静流淌开来。慵懒的、慵懒的、慵懒的下午。  
「……这不像你的音乐品位啊…吉川。」  
把晃司推倒在柔软的大床，尾崎几乎敛成一线的眼眸中盈满温柔和狡黠。他伸手揉乱晃司银色的短发，把它们弄得湿漉漉、乱糟糟，欣赏对方被自己吻得红肿的唇微微嘟起的模样，胸腔中满是甜蜜的愉快。  
「不是很合适吗，…现在。」  
晃司坦率地同他对视，温柔下垂的眸中满是不加掩饰的激越爱意。他动手拉扯起尾崎的领口，下半身微微挺起，磨蹭对方已然兴奋起来的身体。  
前戏柔情而缓慢地进行完毕，尾崎终于在润滑液的辅助下进入晃司。他听见恋人难耐的呻吟，却还是体贴地缓慢挺进，直到没入自己的全部。  
他们之间的性爱总是激烈的，是男人的交锋和灵魂的交流，是奉献与交付的仪式，但偶尔的清浅甜蜜也是如此引人着迷。温暖的快乐很快便占据了彼此的身心，  
「…啊……嗯…嗯………哈………」  
晃司缠着尾崎的腰，快感令他的趾尖都微微颤抖起来。用彼此交融的方式，最具效率地稀释着分别的忧愁，他毫无保留地为最为信任熟悉的对象，交付出了全部的自己。  
尾崎俯身轻吻晃司，侵入的动作也随之深入了几分。他感觉到温暖的包裹和随之衍生而来的占有欲及保护欲。他忍不住轻唤恋人的名字，简单直接地表达着深重的恋慕。  
「晃司、晃司，晃司……」一遍又一遍地呼唤着对方，「…我爱你……」  
「我也……啊…哈……」倔强地回应着尾崎，声音却不由自主地颤抖呻吟着，「……豊…」  
令人害羞的、幼稚的表白，在此时此景之下，却是如此动人。他们叫着对方的名字，不断强调彼此的亲密和对方的特殊，说着爱和其他令人温暖的情话，然后，一同去往纯白的永恒。

「吉川……」刻意用稚嫩的口吻撒着娇，尾崎可怜兮兮地看向躺在怀里的晃司，「……我饿了…」  
「…当时去庭院就是要叫你吃饭的。」晃司翻了个白眼，又不禁笑出声来，「…怎么像二十岁的小鬼一样，一做就是一下午，什么事都顾不上了。」  
「大概…」尾崎也跟他一起笑。他抱紧晃司，声音中透出几分怀念的味道，「……二十岁的时候没能做成，想要现在补回来吧。」  
「那时…你想和我做吗？」  
「…当然，每天都在想呢。」  
「哈…」笑着从尾崎怀中挣脱，晃司下床拾起散落一地的衣服，把它们套在身上。  
「你去哪儿？」尾崎问。晃司兀自系着衬衫的扣子，「…去把做好的饭热一热，你不是饿了嘛。然后……」  
他忽然回头看向尾崎，对他挑衅地粲然一笑。  
「然后，再一起补上前二十年的份吧？」

The End

————————————————————————————

「奇怪的后日谈」

晃司：「你一个人盯着花看的样子好傻。」  
尾崎：「还不是因为你不小心，那朵玫瑰才那么可怜的！」

后来，一个人偷偷端详照片的晃司：  
「这两张照片拍得真不错啊，如果作为生写真出售，一定会被那家伙的Fans争抢的，…但才不要给别人看啊。……嗯，感觉水淋淋的尾崎，就像他在live上的样子。」


End file.
